1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic levitation system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a magnetic levitation system according to a related art, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-201092 and 2006-72398, a dedicated controller or motor is developed in accordance with the structure of a sensor or an actuator of a control object.